


A Feeling I Thought Was Set In Stone

by imthehotgirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, POV Liam, Pre-Relationship, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/pseuds/imthehotgirl
Summary: Liam is trying to deal with the fact that Scott and the majority of the McCall pack will soon be leaving him behind. And what that could eventually mean in terms of his relationship with Theo.





	A Feeling I Thought Was Set In Stone

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. No disrespect is meant. My real life is pretty much in upheaval at the moment. And during times of distress I write. Enjoy!

Liam Dunbar’s Alpha Scott McCall was leaving for college in less than ten days. And as much as Liam would’ve liked to believe that his own sanity would remain intact with his Alpha’s absence, he also lived in Beacon Hills and nothing was ever that simple. Even if the only nightmares Liam continued to face were the ones in his own head. With the exception to that statement of course being one Theo Raeken.

Ever since his initial return to Beacon Hills Theo had developed quite a knack for getting people to distrust him if not outright hate him as Scott did. So naturally because of that, because he trusted Scott and Scott’s best friend Stiles Stilinski so implicitly those thoughts and feelings swirled inside Liam’s head until they solidified themselves into his own version of the truth. And it never once occurred to Liam that Scott and Stiles were wrong, that they could be mistaken in their steadfast beliefs where the chimera was concerned. So he continued on blindly with his distrust of Theo, waiting for the so-called ‘other shoe’ to drop now that the chimera was free from Hell.

Liam had been the one to pull Theo from Hell, going with his gut and ignoring every protest his friends Hayden Romero, Corey Bryant and Mason Hewitt brought up to derail his ‘plan’. It was more out of desperation really. It’d been Liam’s hope that they could use Theo for his knowledge, rescue Stiles from the Wild Hunt and keep going like they had from the moment Scott turned him into a werewolf, keep being the pack they always had been. He couldn’t lose Scott. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye. Nor was he ready to replace his Alpha despite everything he’d learned from the older boy.

And then Theo offered himself up as bait against the Ghost Riders, leaving Liam feeling confused and frustrated. He’d always prided himself on being able to read people, figuring out how they operated and whether they were trustworthy. An ability that somewhat enhanced itself upon him becoming a werewolf. But Theo…? Theo was so damn hard to read. He kept the majority of his emotions in check, hidden behind a façade of forced calm and cockiness, letting nothing slip from under the mask he presented unless it was purposeful. It was infuriating. From the minute Liam had turned out to be the one to liberate the other boy from Hell he found he was in a constant state of frustration whenever he and Theo would interact with one another.

Theo had changed during his time in Hell. He wasn’t the bloodthirsty, power driven asshole Liam remembered prior to his stint reliving his worst nightmare of having to face his sister over and over again. Sure he was still an asshole, but ultimately he was just a jerk who wanted to help the McCall pack anyway he could. And more often than not that meant being around Liam which wasn’t something Liam was fully prepared for even if he was the one finding excuses to reach out to Theo.

Liam couldn’t explain it, not fully to anyone who would bother listening. Theo just rubbed him the wrong way and he did everything he could to figure out why and even more importantly how he could not only remove the chimera from his life, but also how he could stop the nagging feeling of guilt that consumed him every time he and Theo would invade each other’s personal space. Liam had long believed that Theo was poison and if he were somehow eradicated from all of their lives (his life specifically) Liam would once again begin feeling better. Never mind the fact that the universe seemed to have other ideas planned.

But Theo had to keep saving his ass. And at first Liam figured he was doing it just to get on Scott’s good side, become part of the pack. Although once he found out that being a part of the McCall pack was no longer Theo’s goal like it once had been Liam had to begrudgingly admit that he had no fucking clue what Theo’s intentions were and he should stop assuming he knew anything about the chimera. It took Liam awhile to understand he was disappointed by that realization, but once he figured it out Theo was only a phone call away and Liam continually contacted him, requesting his help and advice several times over. It seemed they had reached a shaky, fragile understanding with one another.

Despite that Liam couldn’t alleviate the uneasiness and lack of confidence he continued to feel and exude every time he and Theo were together. It felt like he couldn’t be his true, authentic self with the chimera and Liam truly hated that feeling. It almost felt like he was performing, being dishonest with Theo. And he couldn’t explain why that bothered him so much. Things were so much simpler back when he just hated Theo because of everything he’d done to hurt the pack, because he was 'Theo'. But Theo hadn’t been that version of himself for a very long time. If he’d ever been.

Before long Liam came to the conclusion that all the anger in the world wouldn’t change who Theo was. And if he insisted on being angry with anyone he should really be pissed at the Dread Doctors for everything they’d put Theo through when he was young. But ultimately his anger was only hurting himself. Letting go of it, giving himself permission to admit that his initial instincts about Theo were wrong was something hard for Liam to swallow. At the time he’d felt he’d been making these snap judgments about the chimera (because that was what they were—judgments) for all of the right reasons. And that in a way was admirable, the lengths he’d go in his attempts to protect his pack and his Alpha. 

In retrospect however, Liam could see that what he’d truly been doing was protecting himself, attempting to safeguard his heart so it wouldn’t get broken again.

Hayden had left him. Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Malia were all leaving him behind as well. And yes he still had Mason and Corey which he was very grateful for. They were his best friends after all. But what had come as the biggest relief (if also a bit of a shock to digest at first) for Liam was the knowledge that he’d still have Theo.

They fought like siblings and yet riding hot just underneath the surface of Liam’s skin was this crackling energy that only intensified whenever he was around Theo.

So maybe…maybe after all this time Liam was willing to admit that the hatred he’d thought he’d been feeling for Theo wasn’t hatred after all. Maybe, just maybe…it was love.

THE END


End file.
